


Stealing Covers

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Loves Shepard, Lots of Unrequited Love, Multi, One Shot, couple habits, good ending, shepard really loves her sheets, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: A little silly one shot on how Shepard just loves the covers.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kelly Chambers/Female Shepard, Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect), Shepard/Bedsheets, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stealing Covers

**Author's Note:**

> We all know who's getting the last hurrah here folks, she's not my profile pic for nothing. But it doesn't really cement anything in the relationship. Just that last hurrah XD

> She loved sharing. 
> 
> There was no better gift than to offer what you have to someone else in an act of gratitude, kindness, and just general positivity. 
> 
> Unless of course they were bed covers.
> 
> There was no negotiation. No trying. It was one pull on her side, and an infinite pull from everyone else.
> 
> There was no mercy. No compromise. Just the delicious feel of covers on her body, full on, half on, anything, as long as it was all hers.

* * *

  
**_Kaidan Alenko_ **

  
She shared the covers with Kaidan once, before they served under Anderson, way before that. Just when they were both in the same biotic school. Shepard barely remembered him, but Kaidan knew her - she was his camp mate in the biotic camp. They both had covers each, but for some reason, not even thirty minutes into sleep, Kaidan knew the air was on his shins up until the holes of his boxers, his neck started to prickle and the hair on his arms stood up. Waking from fitfulness, it took a while for his eyes to adjust, Shepard had her covers on her - tucked nicely like a little burrito - while his covers were wrapped around her arm - serving as an additional pillow.

The whole night Kaidan bit his tongue as he slept. He had heard about this "Shepard the Sheet Stealer" but never knew it was that real. Sucks that his last year in camp would have him partnered with her.

It was going to be a cold night.  
  
Shepard was kind enough to warm him up in the morning.   
  
But he was sure she'd barely remember him - or what happened, anyways.

* * *

**_Liara T'Soni_ **

Liara was in the Normandy XO's room. She had finally said her feelings, and although she knew Shepard had shot down the male Alliance biotic of the team - the asari couldn't help but be giddy at the excitement that the night was going to give them - there was nothing that could go wrong - no one to steal the dashing redhead from her.  
  
Quickly Liara tucked herself under the comforter - all naked from the neck down. She would surprise Shepard. Chakwas had said one time that Shepard was quite the 'sheet stealer' and Liara could only swoon from her overactive imagination how her hero would just swoop in and grab the sheets away to show her body.

It was a tantalizing thought.

A thought she had fully immersed herself in- that her unused libido had turned her eyes to black and unable to realize what was happening around her.

When she had come to, Liara had realized that there was a weight on top of her - suddenly back to herself, and with a new dose of giddiness, she fully opened her eyes to complete dismay.

She was naked. Which was the point.

Shepard also seemed naked.

Which was nice... "I guess." she breathed.

Shepard was also on top of her... which would have been better but from the neck down - similar to how she was before her little daydream - Shepard had the covers tucked all around her, a sprawl of duvets and sheet covering any other skin Liara wanted to touch - it didn't help that the thick comforter was between her body and Shepard - she couldn't even feel a breast for crying out loud! But oh poor her, half her very naked blue body was in the mercy of the the cold cabin air around her.  
  
Liara pouted the whole night. There was no reason to wake up someone who was obviously a sheet stealing sleeper.

At least the weight was nice... and that she technically was somehow - maybe - just a little bit warm inside and a still giddy despite the turn of events.

* * *

**_Jacob Taylor_ **

The very first time Jacob had laid eyes on Shepard, he knew it was going to be a tough line between admiration based from respect, and admiration in such a way that he was getting drawn to the Alliance soldier.   
  
Not only was Shepard a real hero- not that she was also a role model, but she was Shepard - and there was something totally worth the priiiiiize at the end for that.  
  
It never happened. Not even once.   
  
Ever since Shepard had woken up slightly that one time during her false alarm wake up in the Lazarus experiment, she had seen him put a sheet over her to keep her calm and sedated.

Now every time Shepard saw him, she'd throw her old duvets at him like he was the mess sergeant and demand he bring her new ones.

"That killed the mood." Jacob said to himself as Shepard passed him from the elevators just in time - a big bright smile on her face that could have - and maybe did melt his heart a little bit until a new sheet was thrown at his face.

"Thanks Jacob!" she greeted before bounding down to her little 6'5ft turian friend.

* * *

**_Garrus Vakarian_ **

Garrus had a giant crush on Shepard. It never went away, not when he had first seen punch the reporter- uh the bad guys - or to her very first smooth talk when she made that Paragon check her bitch.

The whole thing had just gotten more and more dreamy when he and Shepard would spent time together off-world during longer missions. They would need to bunk down somewhere to sleep - sometimes it's a bunker with just enough oxygen for three people- sometimes it would be just the two of them.

Somehow it looked like Liara was always having some sort of weird nerdy fit, sometimes Kaidan would smile painfully before leaving back towards the Normandy - even though it would need him to wake four hours earlier to come back to them - Ashley would scratch her head and say 'No thanks', Tali was understandably a clean freak - and Wrex was... Wrex didn't like to sleep. Or maybe it was the cuddling proximity?  
  
That left him with lots of time to sleep on planet side with Shepard by his side. Never did he really feel uncomfortable. Shepard seemed to like the covers a little too much, but since he tolerated the cold by a good percentage due to his really good turian plating, it was easy to admire Shepard from beside him, sleeping really cutely and even doing little snores and turning in her sleep.

With enough times of doing this - maybe on the sixteenth - not like he was counting or anything. He was finally awarded by a very covered Shepard cuddling him - although she was definitely still asleep as her human limbs and smooth skin moved over his body and twined with his - which her limbs were definitely flexible. Something he made sure to file away for when he gets his chance. Maybe.  
  
Two years later.... Shepard was brought back from the dead, and her obsessive sheet stealing was still apparent and made Shepard -Shepard.

Now there they were, Garrus peered again beside the enlarged sofa in his old Archangel den, Shepard was there - sleeping peacefully beside him, covered up to the neck in sheets, with her body just as relaxed and sprawled over his side as if he was a gigantic - albeit hard - pillow.

He had heard from some of the newer crew now in Cerberus how Shepard actually had a sort of "sheet disease" which mean she'd hog all the sheets, leaving all other species with her cold as fuck. Of course he knew about it- but didn't think it was that much of a reason to be called a 'disease'.

But since he never really needed sheets - with enough patience, he was given the surprise of a more touchy Shepard. One that not many may have had the pleasure of being in.

And although he could never really push his feelings forward to tell Shepard what he felt, there was something really sweet about just being able to have Shepard wrapped around him like this - something that no one else was able to receive.

* * *

**_Thane Krios_ **

Thane had found himself in the incredible position of being in such low temperature that he was actually struggling to breath.   
  
When Shepard had invited him out planet side with Garrus - who he knew had a torch for Shepard but Shepard seemed unfazed - he knew he would be able to stake claim somehow.

But right now, despite the three standard sheets given to them when they were to sleep elsewhere that was not in the Normandy - he found himself shivering. 

He couldn't even turn to look at Garrus who was no doubt looking at him with concern and pity - even as Shepard had her beautifully lithe limbs wrapped around ---

_No Thane don't go there_

After that incident, Thane had never let himself sleep beside Shepard ever again. The rumors where right, the reality was much less pleasing. Not only because Shepard had evidently slept in the nude, that was a memory he could happily burn himself in many times. But remembering the unpleasant frigid coldness that came with that night was something he did not -ever want to re-live.   
  
So thinking about Shepard's really beautiful human body was a deadly double edged sword - it set his soul in fire, but his body - without fail would break into shaking upon the instant reminded of how cold that night - and all future nights may be with the redhead by his side.

* * *

**_Kelly Chambers_ **

She knew all about Shepard.

She was her yeoman after all.

She was the one who read all the files, seen all the vids, understood the predicament. Understood her.

She also knew that it was only going to be that.  
  
Nothing more. Nothing less.  
  
She would pack Shepard an extra sheet when going offworld, she would make sure that her fishes were fed, her files sorted, and her sheets were nice, and sweet smelling.

Perfectly pressed, fluffed and folded.   
  
On awful times when Shepard would fall asleep in the meeting room or on her desk, it was her job to get the covers for the commander and tuck her in - it was obvious that Shepard seemed to be in distress without the comforting weight of the covers on her.   
  
With all the weight the world had on Shepard. A little push in making sure that her commander had her favorite feeling on her - was enough for Kelly to know that they'll be alright.

There was one place though.   
  
One place she couldn't follow Shepard in to give the commander her sheets, but it was alright.

They seemed to be at peace anyways.

* * *

**_Samara_ **

Unlike the obviously sleeping woman beside her, she didn't need the same amount of sleep, her body - used to years of meditation easily gave her the relaxation it needed for another day of righting wrongs.

Still, it was obvious, as the days grew that Shepard stayed in the Observatory, that sleeping- letting defenses fall, pure, unencumbered sleeping - preferably on a soft bed - rather than the cold steel of the floor or on the almost hard chairs - sleeping - sleeping in such a position just the like commander was --- would be .... blissful.

Yet she could never let herself sleep like so. There was always much to be done - even though she was really just trying not to succumb - else she find herself asleep with Shepard herself.   
  
That was an idea that could only be so - an idea. 

Her code would whack her with a big "NO"

* * *

**_Samara pt 2_ **

Her daughter was dead. Stilled by her own hands.

Finally she was free.

Finally her oath was done.

Finally she could be at peace.

But then why, why did she hate herself?

Why was it, when justice - true justice was bought on did she feel filth and disgust?

For the first time in years upon years of her being a justicar, Samara had fallen into her first sleep of the century.

A fitful, unfortunate sleep.

She woke up alone. Everything was the same

The ship was moving, the stars were twinkling outside, the hum the Normandy made her aware that life goes on even though a part of her had fully died.

The only difference was a heavy sheet---

a heavy sheet?   
  
A heavy... and very very familiar sheet.

Idly, Samara raised the cloth and moved to position herself from fetal to upright, letting herself revel in the quiet privacy the observatory gave her. She pulled her knees close to her chest and bunched the heavy sheet in her hands, pulling it close until only her eyes and above were seen.

She took a sniff, and then a bigger one - holding the scent before exhaling. A few tries she did again. The scent was familiar, safety, comforting. 

The action of her letting herself fall into bliss was not -it was foreign, but oh so inviting.

Reeling from the pain she had yet to address this new day, Samara continued to sniff until she fell asleep again.

When she woke up, Shepard was on the floor - at the foot of the chair where she was on level higher than the sleeping spectre. They were at a good distance away from each other, Shepard had her own bunch of comforters around her, and a pillow on her side and another pillow where the spectre's strong scarred arms hugged. 

Moving to shift positions - as her unfortunate neck and bum had started feeling sore, Samara realized something soft near her legs - turning the sheet over, there it was a pillow - similar to Shepards.

With a quiet smile- one of pure happiness that threatened to spill tears from her eyes, Samara let herself be weak one more time. There was no other place in the galaxy that seemed safe and oh so peaceful at the moment.

Standing up, sheet on one hand and pillow on the other, Samara moved to stay beside the sleeping commander.

She knew of the tales of Shepard, and she knew that her action would cause her to lose her duvet privilege. 

Still, the matron asari placed the pillow beside Shepard and laid her sides on it- leveling herself higher than the spectre - with careful - though realizing she didn't need to be so careful - as the stories of Shepard's sleep was unparalleled, Samara wrapped herself on the spectre, slowly testing the waters, watching the face for any changes - when she found no movement to be wary of, Samara fully wrapped herself - and the duvet she had over the Commander, she did not need the duvet anymore, she only needed a bit of organic warmth, and the distance the extra duvet gave on covering the spectre she was hugging - was enough to at least fool her in giving space that the code demanded.

Placing a thigh carefully over the commander's own, moving an arm to embrace around the duvet covered human torso - and resting her head every so carefully over the human's chest - hearing the steady heartbeats - Samara let in a deep breath.

The assault of Shepard's scent was familiar- and in as little as a few hours of being with the commander's duvet had instilled a sense of comfort that will forever be in her psyche.

With a small smile, Samara closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Samara pt 3** _

Samara woke up with a jolt, there was something different from her position.

One, the softness of the pillow was not anymore under her side, instead, strong abs and soft bust seemed to be cradling her body- similarly strong arms were around her - a closeness she had never thought she would be feeling. Legs were intertwined with each other haphazardly - yet ... just perfectly fitting together.

The breath near her neck folds and the very obvious nose nuzzling against her ear canal made her realize with a shock that she was on top of Shepard. 

_But how_

Her mind screamed - but even though her body felt like ice had been thrown on it -there was a warming feeling of human body beneath her, and an oddly comforting scent and weight on top of her...

_The sheet...._

She still had the sheet on her.

She was on Shepard.

The sheet was technically still on Shepard.

Despite all the years of solitude and training - Samara broke into a giggle - a very maiden like giggle that would shame the maidenest of maidens. 

_Perhaps then._

_Perhaps._

For now, she shall revel in this win.

Even though... it was technically - probably not a contest to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao.  
> cue Liara sneezing 
> 
> Also. I realized this might be a two shot or three shot at most
> 
> I'll need to slap ME3 people in.  
> Might have Javik and James and .... I guess Allers lmao 
> 
> But I know I want more Samara x Shepard.
> 
> That is all.


End file.
